


Captivated by the way you look tonight

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian AU, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: “that’s not even fair.”
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Captivated by the way you look tonight

Crystal was out with some friends, celebrating Jackie’s birthday when she saw the most gorgeous girl she had probably ever laid her eyes on. Her brown hair fell in immaculate curls around her beautiful face, and Crystal was immediately captivated. She couldn’t go longer than two minutes without looking in her direction.

Finally her friends got sick of her ignoring them in favor of staring across the bar, and they wouldn’t stop teasing her until she agreed to go talk to the mystery woman.

Crystal rehearsed what she would say the whole time she was walking over, and finally decided on a tried and true method. _Just ask her if she wants a drink_ , she thought to herself, _easy_.

“Can I buy you…?” Crystal trailed off when she saw the full drink in her hand. Then she realized what she had just asked and almost turned around and walked away right then. The attractive stranger spoke before she could move.

“Can you buy me? I’m probably out of your price range.” At least she sounded amused when she turned to look at Crystal, and there was a slight smile on her face.

“Oh my god, I was gonna ask if I could buy you a drink but then I saw that you already had one and I didn’t know what else to say! I’m so sorry! I’m such an idiot!” The words kept spilling out and there was nothing Crystal could do to stop them. “I’ll just go ahead and leave you alone and die of embarrassment somewhere else. Ok, bye!”

Before she could get too far, Crystal felt a hand around her wrist tugging her back.

“You’re cute. I’m Gigi.” She tipped back her drink and drained it in one go. “And I’d love for you to buy me a drink. But only if you tell me your name.”

“I’m Crystal.” She didn’t trust herself to say more than that yet, but she did sit down on the barstool next to Gigi.

“Pretty name, Crystal. I’ll have a Vodka Red Bull.” 

Crystal couldn’t get over how confident Gigi was. Although, if she looked like that, maybe she would be more confident herself. After getting drinks she was able to calm down and not make too much more of a fool of herself. They started talking and things seemed to flow naturally, and Crystal managed to not stick her foot in her mouth again.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Gigi asked once she finished her drink, looking like she knew exactly what she wanted.

“Yes,” Crystal answered immediately. She knew exactly what she wanted too. She shot Jackie a quick text to tell her happy birthday again and that she was finding her own way home.

She got a lot of explicit emojis in return.

They kept their hands to themselves in the Uber, barely, but that went out the door as soon as they made it into Gigi’s apartment. Of course Gigi was a great kisser, and Crystal just knew that she would be great at everything. She just did her best to keep up.

Afterward, Crystal didn’t mean to stay, knew what this probably was, but she found herself drifting off to sleep next to Gigi before she could help it. 

~~~

“Mmm, good morning.” Crystal opened her eyes upon hearing those words, taking a second to get her bearings and remembering where she was and who she was with.

“That’s not even fair,” Crystal groaned when she rolled over and looked at Gigi, still looking as flawless as she did the night before. How someone could look that gorgeous right after waking up, Crystal had no idea. 

“What’s not fair?” Gigi asked with a chuckle, stretching her arms over her head.

“You. This.” Crystal motioned at Gigi’s face. “How are you so perfect?” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

“I could ask you the same question,” Gigi replied, a smile growing wide on her face as she looked Crystal over.

“Yeah right.” Crystal tried to tame her red curls but knew there was no use. They basically had a mind of their own. Gigi grabbed her hand away from her hair and intertwined their fingers, bringing Crystal’s hand to her lips and placing small kisses on it.

“I’m serious. You’re adorable. Definitely the cutest girl I’ve ever had the pleasure of bringing home.” Crystal knew Gigi had to be lying, but that didn’t stop the blush from blooming across her cheeks.

“And this,” Crystal gasped as Gigi’s thumb grazed her nipple ring. “Is so damn sexy.” Crystal shivered as the sense memories from the night before came flooding back to her. 

“Come here.” Crystal had to get her mouth and hands on Gigi again, morning breath be damned. So it wasn’t typical one night stand etiquette, but she was beginning to discover that there was nothing typical about Gigi at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [goodemethyd](https://goodemethyd.tumblr.com/) and I'll take requests because I'm having so much fun writing these two after not writing anything for 3 years!


End file.
